Ketika Varia Jadi Bintang Iklan
by Eternal.Patronus
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi kalau orang-orang yang kelewat normal alias Varia menjadi bintang iklan ? serta bagaimanakah reaksi Tsuna dkk yang menyaksikan iklan ala varia quality itu ? (Warning : OOC,Gaje,Nista,dsb.) R n R


- _Segmen chit chat ababil bersama Author , Tsuna dan Gokudera_ -

**E.P : Sebelum kita mulai, silahkan Sawada Tuna – Tsunayoshi kesini **

**Tuna : Author-san namaku Tsuna bukan Tuna dan hieeeee kenapa namaku diganti jadi Tuna !?**

**E.P : Heh sudah jangan protes nah Tsuna gimana kalau kamu yang bacaiin disclaimernya **

**Tuna : Eeeeeh bener nih aku yang bacaiin ? *background bunga sama efek sparkle***

**E.P : aiyaaaah itu efeknya silau banget Tsuna ! darimana ada bunga dibelakang lo ?**

**Tuna : *ngelongo baru nyadar ada efek begituan dibelakangnya* ano Gokudera-kun tolong jangan tebar-tebar bunga sama glitter nya .**

**Gokudera : Ta-tapi Juudaime , background bunga dan efek sparkle itu kan cocok untuk anda !**

**E.P : ara ternyata si Gokudera toh yang buat pantes dramatis banget **

**Gokudera : *death glare ke Author* Hei Author bodoh ini gak dramatis tau ini udah gue perhitungkan dari segi fisik Juudaime , tinggi Juudaime , berat badan Juudaime , *nerusin teori ala Gokudera***

Tuna : a-ano Gokudera-kun dapet bunganya dari mana,perasaan disini gak ada toko bunga deh

**Gokudera : Ah,itu kebetulan saya liat ada rumah yang kebunnya banyak bunga jadi saya mengambil beberapa *nyengir sambil ngasih liat karung berisi bunga mawar ke Author dan Tuna***

**Tuna : Itu namanya nyolong Gokudera-kun **

**? : Hei kau yang berambut silver dengan bentuk seperti kepala gurita !**

**E.P : lah suara ini kayaknya gue pernah denger –**

**Gokudera : Apa lo bilang orang asing !? *ngeluarin dinamit***

Tuna : Hieeee

**E.P : Yo France **

**France : hallo author dan temannya*ngeluarin bunga mawar ngasih ke Author sama Tuna***

**Tuna : 'Hieeee ada om – om gaje ngeluarin mawar kayak pesulap'**

**Tuna : Gokudera-kun jangan berantem dan ah aku hampir lupa bacaiin d-**

**E.P : Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn *sambil megang pistol* bukan milik saya tapi milik Akira Amano –sensei**

**Tuna : Hei katanya tadi aku disuruh bacaiin gimana sih dan author-san dapat darimana pistol itu ? *sweatdrop***

**E.P : lo lama sih Tuna dan tolong urusin Gokudera sama France ya sebelum panggung ini hancur bubye **

**Author ngilang dalam sekejap **

**Tuna : A-apa !? Hieeee , Gokudera-kun jangan hancurin panggungnya serta France-kun tolong balik ke fandom anda**

* * *

**OoO**

**Hitman Reborn! – Akira Amano **

.

.

Ketika Varia jadi Bintang Iklan

Warning : OOC,Garing,Gaje,etc.

.

.

Disebuah mansion yang sangaaaaat besar, seorang laki-laki berambut silver panjang yang biasa disebut Squalo sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Cih lagi-lagi gue harus memberikan laporan ke bos sialan itu," decaknya kesal sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lagi .

Saat sedang sibuk menggaruk kepalanya tiba-tiba saja muncul laki-laki berjambul ayam berkacamata menghampiri Squalo, "ara Squ-chan kenapa kok dari tadi aku perhatikan kamu garuk-garuk kepalamu mulu , kutuan yah ?" kata pemuda berjambul ayam tersebut.

" Jangan panggil gue Squ-chan dan gue gak kutuan ! GUE CUMAN HERAN KENAPA RAMBUT GUE RONTOK MELULU !" teriak Squalo sambil memegangi rambutnya yang panjang itu.

"Mouu ~ jangan berteriak dilorong Squalo !" Lussuria menegaskan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya sampai membuat author bergidik ngeri.

"Berisik ! " balas Squalo kesal,tanpa ba bi bu lagi Ia langsung meninggalkan Lussuria menuju ruangan sang boss yang dihormati seluruh Varia yaitu XANXUS, inget X nya ada dua !

" Ara Squaloooo tunggu sebentar !" Squalo yang dipanggil malah sudah hilang entah kemana .

Squalo menendang kearah pintu dimana Xanxus singgah,

_DASH_

" VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII BOSS SIALAN INI LAPORAN BUAT LO ! "

Xanxus yang sedang tidur ditahtanya mulai membuka matanya dan menatap Squalo ,

" Hei hiu sampah , kenapa lo baru nyerahin ke gue sekarang hah ? "

* * *

"Vroii Bel dan Mammon baru mengisi datanya jadi salahin mereka bukan gue,sialan!"

Balas (teriak) Squalo agak kesal mendengar pernyataan Xanxus si boss Varia yang baru bangun dari hibernasinya .

"Dasar sampah tak berguna,dan lo bawain gue tequila," perintah Xanxus .

"VOIIIII boss berengsek lo ini baru bangun tidur mintanya tequila !? minta kek air putih ! lagipula tuh botol juga ada dibelakang juga ngapaiin lo nyuruh-nyuruh gue hah lo kan bisa ambil sendiri !"

_PRANG_

Barbel melayang – maksud Author gelas melayang kearah kepala Squalo sehingga membuat rambut Squalo basah .

"VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Satu mansion Varia bergemuruh mendengar teriakan Superbi Squalo yang dikepalanya tertancap gelas bening dirambut silver panjangnya yang aduhai. Orang biasa pasti gendang telinganya akan pecah mendengar suara sang hiu tetapi berbeda dengan anggota Varia yang lain apalagi Xanxus yang sudah mengenal Squalo sejak lama.

"Vro-"

Sebelum sang 'hiu' protes ia sudah disambut dengan vas bunga tepat mengenai rambutnya _lagi_.

"Kalau lo gak ada urusan lagi disini,cepat keluar sampah,"

Xanxus mengabaikan Squalo dan mulai melanjutkan hibernasinya yang tadi terganggu oleh si hiu bawahannya itu.

Melihat hal itu,Squalo keluar dari ruangan Xanxus sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol akibat dihadiahi gelas dan vas bunga oleh sang boss tercintanya itu. '_Boss sialan itu ugh udah kepala gue masih gatel pula shit rambut gue jadi rontok parah aaargh !' _rutuk Squalo dalam hati,Ia ingin langsung berada dikamarnya untuk melakukan hal yang membuatnya nyaman selain bertarung yaitu **keramas** .

"Squalo,Luss – nee chan tau apa yang kamu butuhkan,"

"VROII ngapaiin lo ada disini !?"

* * *

"Ara jangan begitu Squalo , aku tahu rambutmu gatal dan rontok kan ? "

Squalo hanya diam dan mengangguk menyingkapi pertanyaan Lussuria.

"Ohoho mungkin karena kamu memakai shampo yang kurang cocok dengan rambutmu Squalo ~," kata Lussuria sambil tertawa seperti banci , eh tunggu dulu dia memang banci jadi maklumi saja.

"Gue udah pake shampo merek Aqua S hasil pertamanya sih lumayan tapi kedepannya kayak shampoo biasa," Squalo langsung mengeluarkan botol Shampo kecil berlambang hiu dari jaketnya itu.

Lussuria mengambil botol itu dari Squalo dan langsung shock saat membaca label botol tersebut.

"Squalo ini kan shampo untuk hiu !"

"Terus kenapa ?"

"Ckckck Squalo,kalau shampo yang kau pakai tidak cocok untukmu itu akan menimbulkan efek samping untuk rambutmu," celetuk Lussuria kalem .

"Ho jadi begitu,memangnya lo biasa pake shampo apaan ?"

"Ohoho aku biasanya pake,INI,"

Tadaaaaa

Squalo menaikkan satu alisnya melihat botol yang dipegang Lussuria , entah kapan dia ngambilnya.

"L'OREAL ?"

"mouu ~ coba saja pakai dulu entar kita lihat hasilnya ya,"

**OoO**

"VROIII Lussuria !"

Si 'hiu' keluar dari kamarnya sambil nyengir menampilkan giginya yang putih sambil mengibaskan rambut silver panjangnya itu menebar pesonanya.

"Ara Squalo , rambutmu indah sekali ! lihat kan L'OREAL itu ampuh," pekik Lussuria kegirangan melihat rambut Squalo yang sekarang kini mulus dan kinclong tidak seperti biasanya yang lepek dan kusam.

"VROIII Sampah-sampah pake L'OREAL biar rambut sampah kalian pada kinclong kayak gue!" Squalo langsung mengacung-ngacungkan pedangnya.

"Anak-anak ingat ya jangan memakai shampo hiu gak bagus buat rambut kalian dan Lussu-nee chan pamit dulu yaah," Lussuria menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan memberi kiss bye,

**PIP**

Tsuna langsung shock setelah menonton iklan shampo yang disponsori oleh 'Vongola Production' .

"Hieeeeeeee varia ada di iklan tv !"

"Ne Tsuna,sejak kapan Squalo jadi bintang iklan ?" kata Yamamoto yang masih tertawa,

"Siapa sih yang milih mereka jadi model !?lagipula hanya orang idiot yang mau memakai shampo hiu," gerutu Gokudera yang heran melihat iklan gak jelas tadi.

'Memangnya ada ya shampo khusus hiu ?' batin Tsuna dalam hati,

"Hei lihat ada iklan lain lagi !" seru Yamamoto,

"I-itu kan si Levi, lightning guardiannya Varia," kata Gokudera sweatdrop melihat iklan yang ada Levi dari Varia itu.

To Be Continue –

* * *

E.P : Hiyaaaah akhirnya selesai juga fict pertamaku dalam fandom KHR ! *author terharu* maaf ya kalau misalkan dichapter pertama ini agak garing aku udah kepikiran untuk buat fict dengan menggunakan 'Varia Quality' xD apalagi si Squalo dia emang cocok jadi model shampoo yang setuju revieeew yang gak setuju revieeew juga ! Dichapter berikutnya sang bintang utama adalah Levi hentai fufufu eh maksud saya orang yang kumisnya kayak lele yang pengen dipuji terus sama bossu tercintanya , penasaran kelanjuttannya ? Review dulu yaa hehe

Gokudera : Dengar ya flame tidak diperbolehkan kalau tidak akan kuledakkan kalian semua ! *ngeluarin Dinamit*

E.P : Etou sama satu lagi , dibeberapa chap berikutnya akan ada segment chit chat entah itu diawal atau akhir.

Yamamoto : Nah,jangan lupa ya direview fict ini minna ! Ahahaha ja ne


End file.
